Into the Darkness
by Skylinemaster
Summary: A mysterious stranger arrives in Kuoh Academy with evil plans for everyone. He calls himself the Messenger of Darkness and vows to destroy anyone that tries to figure out his plans. Can Issei and the Occult Research Club figure out his plans and put a stop to them?
1. Prologue

Hey guys, another dxd crossover. This crossover will be Yugioh GX with Highschool DXD, and will focus on Trueman and his actions in the DXD universe. For all of you who don't know who Trueman is, he is an antagonist for Season 4 of Yugioh GX. I was inspired to write this story by _transparentchaos_ and his work, Balance.

"Speech"

_"thought"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Yugioh GX or Highschool DXD_

* * *

"Why?!" Tsutomu Hibiki said as he stared at a board in Kuoh Academy. Tsutomu has brown hair and brown eyes, but the most noticeable features are the tears streaming down his face now. On the board are the names of the students and the grades they have all received on their midterm test. Tsutomu was heartbroken when he saw his name wasn't at the very top.

"Tsutomu, you did great!" Hajimi Ushio said as he patted his friend on the back.

"Yeah, you are way smarter than us. I got 89th place." Tomoya Nagumo said as he looked depressed.

"So Rias-senpai got 1st place in the grade?" Hajimi said as he looked at the board.

"Yes, smart and beautiful. Where can I get a girl like that?" Tomoya Nagumo pouted.

"So Tsutomu. Tsutomu?" Hajimi said as he turned to his friend but saw that he was nowhere in sight. Little do his friends know that he ran home as fast as he could and collapsed onto his bedroom floor.

"Damnit! I studied so hard! Why did I get 13rd place?" Tsutomu said while pounding his fist against the floor.

"It is all your fault!" Tsutomu said as he got up and pointed towards his stack of review books. He then walked over to the review books and chucked them all onto the floor.

"Why? Why couldn't I do better?" Tsutomu said as he started sobbing. The books then started to ooze a dark black, and then a figure materialized from the stack of black books. The figure is wearing a black catsuit with orange trimmings, and has sunglasses that hid his eyes from view.

"Who are you?" The boy said as he panicked at the sight of this new stranger.

"No need to be alarmed. You made your own fate." The mysterious figure said.

"Me?" Tsutomu said curiously.

"Yes. Your grief, anger, pain, and suffering has tainted your stack of books."

"What are you saying?"

"You want to do better, is that correct?" Then embrace it, make friends with the darkness. Once you do, all your troubles will fade into oblivion. " The figure said as he held up a black textbook. The figure then disappeared before encircling Tsutomu in a whirlwind of black. Tsutomu let a loud scream, attracting the attention of his parents.

"Tsutomu, what happened?" Miss Hibiki said as she opened the door to his bedroom after running up the stairs.

"Son, what is it?" said as he came into the room. The parents opened the door to see their son looking down, his head tilted forward, so that they couldn't see his facial expressions.

"You are concerned about me? I was tired of always making you worry about me." Tsutomu said with his head still down.

"What are you saying son?" said as he stepped towards his son.

"Nonetheless, it is alright now, all your worries shall disappear. Let's go to the World of Darkness."

"Tsutomu, what has gotten into you?" His mother said in a worried voice.

"Nothing. Now let's go!" Tsutomu said as he suddenly jerked his eyes up, revealing a set of glowing blue eyes.

_1 week later_

"Kaichou, here are the reports you wanted." Saji said as he handed his president a folder.

"Thank you Saji." Sona said as she opened the folder. This is Sona Sitri, president of the Student Council, High-class Devil, but most of all, heiress to the Sitri clan. Her job is to maintain the peace and function of her school, Kuoh Academy. Right now, she is looking at some troubling information about her school.

"So there are no records of him or the others?" Sona said to her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra.

"None, it is like they have been erased from existence. The school records don't show anyone by the name of Tsutomu Hibiki ever being enrolled here. There is no information on the others either." Tsubaki replied.

"But they did exist. Tsubaki, you remember this person?"

"Yes Kaichou. He was a bit of a loner, and his only two friends are Hajimi Ushio and Tomoya Nagumo. But when I approached them to know of his whereabouts, they claim to not know who he is." Tsubaki replied to her president and master.

"Did you send the others to the other grades to ask for information?" Sona asked her Queen.

"Yes, and all came back with the same reply. They claim to not know anyone we are talking about. Attendance records, test scores, club membership rosters, all of these don't mention these people." Tsubaki said, causing Sona to slump in her chair.

"13 people can't simply vanish. What is going on here?" Sona said to herself as her fingers interlocked.

_1 week later_

A green haired boy wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform is walking through the gates of Kuoh right now. It is his first day attending this school as a senior and he is nervous about it. He walks into the building lobby and looks around at the place.

"Excuse me ladies, but can one of you direct me to the main office?" The boy said with a smile to a group of girls in the lobby.

"_He's so dreamy." _The girls all thought as they stared at the handsome new student.

"Y-yes, I'd be glad to." One of the girls said.

"Thank you." The new student said, again flashing his white teeth. The girl left her group of friends, and led the new stranger to the main office.

"Thank you for taking me here."

"You are welcome." The girl said with a blush as she turned to walk back to her group of giggling friends.

The boy walked up to the secretary and waited for her to finish her phone call before speaking with her. The secretary is an elderly woman with oval rimmed glasses and white hair, and looks to be in her sixties. She is wearing a pink dress with flowers on it, and talking on the phone with someone.

"Hello young man, what can I do for you?" The secretary asked the young man after she finished her conversation.

"Good day, I am here to pick up my schedule." The young man replied.

"What is your name?"

"Fujiwara Yusuke." The green haired teen replied.

"Okay Fujiwara-san, please wait there while I pull up your information." The secretary said as she gestured for Yusuke to sit down on a bench in the office. Yusuke waited in the air conditioned office for five minutes before being called to the secretary's desk.

"Here you go young man."

"Thank you and have a nice day." Yusuke said with a smile as he turned to leave the room.

"Let's see if this place is the same as I remember it." Yusuke muttered to himself as he looked around the room.

"3A, 3A." Yusuke said to himself as he passed a classroom. When he looked in front of him, there is a red-haired girl surrounded with a group of squealing girls.

"Rias onee-sama! Let me hold your backpack for you." One of the girls cried.

"No I will hold it for Rias onee-sama!" Another declared. Yusuke just sighed as he passed the girls, but Rias and his eyes caught each other and they stared at each other for ten seconds. This caused the other girls to stop and stare at the newcomer.

"_How dare this cute boy glare at Rias onee-sama!" _they thought as they looked at the newcomer. Yusuke broke off eye contact and resumed walking down the hallway. Rias and her fangirls continued to do the same in the opposite direction. It wasn't until Rias and her Queen, Akeno Himejima, were in their clubroom that they discussed the person who stared at her.

"There is something off about that boy." Rias said as she relaxed on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Akeno said as she brought a cup of tea for Rias.

"I have a bad feeling about that boy I saw earlier." Rias said as she gestured for her Queen to sit down across from her.

"What is off about him? He seemed perfectly normal." Akeno replied.

"His aura is not human." Rias said as she examined a chess board on the table in front of her.

"Could he be an angel?" Akeno asked.

"I don't think so. His aura is light, but it feels somewhat distinct." Rias said after taking a sip from the tea.

"Could this be related to what Sona was warning us about?" Akeno asked her friend and master.

"It could be, but angels don't kidnap people for no reason. There must be something more to the string of disappearances of the school's students." Rias seriously replied.

"Should we warn Sona to look into this new student?" Akeno asked as she stood up from her position on the couch.

"Yes, go warn her now. We need to know if this student has anything to do with the disappearances." Rias said as Akeno turned to leave the room.

Akeno left the clubroom and started for the Student council room inside the school building but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being observed from far away. Little does she know that the student in question is staring at her from the branch of a tree. Yusuke waited for Akeno to leave the area before jumping down from the tree.

He started walking towards clubroom and found the door unlocked, allowing him easy entrance in. He walked into the clubhouse's main room that was lavishly decorated. The furniture appeared to be of European design as it was very well made, and appeared quite expensive. Yusuke saw a desk, two couches, a small coffee table, and a shower in the corner of the room.

"Where is it?" Yusuke said as he rummaged through the drawers of the desk.

_Meanwhile with Akeno in the student council room_

"So you believe that this student is someone we should keep an eye out for?" Sona asked Akeno from behind her desk.

"Yes, Rias believes this person is angel-like due to his aura." Akeno stated.

"An angel? Wouldn't Michael-sama have said something if he was sending an angel down?" Sona asked.

"Yes, that is the reason why he is suspicious. Michael-sama would have said something. So this Angel is either a rebel Angel or something else." Akeno stated.

"Thank you for the information Akeno." Sona said.

"Thank you for listening to it." Akeno said as she bowed before leaving the room.

"Akeno, I need you in the clubroom." Rias messaged her from her phone.

"Understood." Akeno replied.

_Back at the Occult Research club room with Yusuke_

"Where is it?" Yusuke said in a frustrated manner as he looked under a couch. He spent 10 minutes looking for the object but it was nowhere to be found. He remembers putting it in this place, but the object isn't where he put it.

"Looking for what?" Rias said as she appeared from the doorway with Akeno right behind her. Yusuke then stood up and noticed Rias and Akeno, and quickly tried to cover his tracks.

"Nothing, I was looking for my lost cell phone. I am your club member, so I left it here by accident." Yusuke said as his eyes turned red.

"Do you think that will work on us? So who are you?" Rias said as she and Akeno prepared themselves for battle. Yusuke's powers didn't alter their memory and they now know he is dangerous.

Yusuke looked like he was going to panic. His powers didn't work on them, and they know he isn't supposed to be there.

"Damn, cover blown!" Yusuke said as he emitted a powerful shockwave that sent Rias and Akeno to the ground.

"Akeno!" Rias said as she unleashed her Power of Destruction. Akeno nodded and fired off a lightning strike at the mysterious intruder who managed to teleport out of the way of the strike but not before saying one last thing.

"My name is of no concern. I am simply just trying to get a box to save my master." Yusuke said as he teleported out of the room.

"Akeno, tell Sona of what just happened." Rias said after she just got onto her feet. Akeno nodded and proceeded to leave the clubroom.

"Who are you?" Rias said to herself as she looked at her destroyed clubroom, thinking of the mysterious stranger and his final words to them.

* * *

The mysterious stranger from the beginning is Trueman if you couldn't figure that out. Since Trueman's powers are quite vague, I gave him the ability to materialize out of anything, rather than just cards as the GX series did.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and read, comment, and follow like always.

Skyline out.


	2. Trueman appears!

Next installment of Into the Darkness.

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DXD or Yugioh GX

* * *

"Excuse me young ladies, but can one of you direct me to classroom 3B?" A man in wearing black pants and a black buttoned dress shirt said as he approached a group of girls in Kuoh Academy's lobby. This man has black hair and black sunglasses, but the most obvious thing about him was his briefcase, indicating that he is a teacher.

"Sure, follow me." One of the girls said.

"Thank you, young lady." The man said in a monotone voice as the girl walked in front of him.

"So you are a teacher for our class now? What is your name sensei?" The girl asked.

"Trueman, but you can call me Mr.T" Trueman replied as he stoically looked forward at the girl who led the way.

"Nice to have you as a teacher Trueman-sensei." The girl said as she walked in front of him. Trueman said nothing as he looked around as he was walking. He noticed black-haired girl and another black-haired girl, both wore glasses and together they were walking in the opposite direction of him. As they passed each other, they stole a quick glance at the other before continuing on their path.

"Tsubaki, who was that person that just passed us?" Sona asked to her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra.

"Unknown, but he looks like a new teacher by the briefcase and clothes he has." Tsubaki replied as they arrived in the Student Council room.

"Did you feel it too?" Sona asked seriously as she faced her friend and Queen.

"Yes, his aura is very, very dark. Could he be a Fallen Angel?" Tsubaki replied.

"Fallen Angel? No, it felt too dark to be it. Also, Azazel-sensei would have told us if another Fallen Angel would come here." Sona said.

"Could this be another one of Hades' Grim Reapers?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, this one has an aura far different than a Grim Reaper's. Also, Hades wouldn't risk directly attacking this school. He knows of the repercussions of attacking this school as Onee-sama and Lucifer-sama would destroy him if he tried anything." Sona replied.

"So what should we do about him?"

"Just keep an eye out on him. With Rias's intruder incident and this new teacher and his aura, we need to make sure we have everything under control so we can keep the school safe." Sona stated in a calm voice.

"Should I alert Rias to this new teacher?"

"Yes. It is absolutely necessary to tell her as we need them to keep the school safe."

"Understood." Tsubaki said with a bow before leaving the room. Sona merely stared at the window, pondering her next move in light of these recent events.

_At room 3B_

"Students, I am your new teacher as your old teacher has an illness. My name is Trueman, and I will be addressed as such." Trueman said as he stared out at the sea of senior faces in his classroom.

All were staring at him as they didn't expect a new teacher for math class and were all caught-off guard by his interesting, albeit, monotone introduction. Trueman enjoyed seeing the faces of all these bright students, their looks of energy and vigor, all to be taken away by him into the World of Darkness. His master would reward him well so he was completely dedicated to this task.

"As your new teacher, I need a sense of where you are academically. So I will be giving you a diagnostic test to gauge your abilities. Work extremely hard on this as this test will determine your grade for this quarter." Trueman said to the sound of moans and groans from the class. Trueman opened his briefcase and took out a stack of papers from it before placing them onto the desk.

"Young lady, may you pass out these papers among your fellow classmates?" Trueman said as he pointed to a red-haired girl in the middle of the classroom.

"Of course, Trueman-sensei." Rias Gremory said as she got up from her seat. She started walking towards Trueman, her confidence being slowly erased by caution as she felt his dark aura as she got close to him. Trueman was also feeling the effects of her aura on him, but it wasn't making him the slightest bit concerned. She stared at him cautiously as she reached his desk, her eyes never moving away from him as she took the stack of papers from his desk. Rias Gremory made eye contact with her Queen, Akeno Himejima, before nodding to her. She then walked around and distributed the test among her fellow classmates before going back to her seat.

"Alright class, you have until the end of the period to complete this test." Trueman said as he wrote the time on the board.

Rias Gremory stared down at her test paper in utter disbelief. She had expected the test to be much harder that what she saw on the paper. This material was basic Algebra, stuff that she had learned when she was a ninth grader, three years ago. This material laughably easy and everyone finished the forty questions within twenty minutes, leaving them twenty minutes to spare.

"Class, if you are finished, you may take out a book to read. If not, just sit there quietly until the period ends." Trueman said from behind his desk as he saw students begin to finish their work. The kids sat there in silence for twenty minutes before the bell rung.

"Pass your papers forward. I will have them graded by tomorrow." Trueman said as the test papers made their way to the front of the room.

"Have a good day." Trueman said with a smile as the last student left the room. Trueman looked down at the papers and then at the door again just to make sure there was no one there.

"What an easy test." One male student replied as he left the room.

"I know right. That is for ninth graders." A female said back.

"I am so getting a hundred on it." Another male student with a smile plastered on his face.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." He said as he chuckled to himself.

"Rias, Akeno." Tsubaki said to Rias and Akeno who were walking in the hallways with their fangirls.

"Hello, Tsubaki. What can we do for?" Rias said as they both turned to see the Student Council vice president approaching them.

"Sona asked me to talk to you about the new teacher."

"Yes. You've felt it too right?" Rias asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes. The aura felt far too dark to be a Fallen Angel or Devil, so we need to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't harm the school. Can we count on the Occult Research Club's support on this matter?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course." Rias stated.

"Did you find more about that Yusuke Fujiwara student?" Akeno asked.

"The one who attacked your clubroom?" Tsubaki asked. Akeno and Rias nodded accordingly.

"Yes, but his information doesn't add up. He was one of the first male students to attend Kuoh Academy when the school became mixed with boys. He was a smart student academically but he mysteriously disappeared in his senior year. After this, nothing was found about him, and he was presumed dead. Now he is back, so there are a lot of questions we need to ask this person." Tsubaki replied.

"Hmmm, I see. Thank you for this information." Rias said.

"It is my pleasure. Goodbye now." Tsubaki said with a bow as she left the two in the hallway.

"Akeno, what did you think of the test?" Rias asked her Queen after Tsubaki left.

"It was far too easy for another in senior year. Why?"

"I am concerned about how easy it was." Rias said as they continued walking.

_Tomorrow_

"Class, this concludes our lesson for the day." Trueman said as he stared at the watch on his right hand. There was two minutes left to class today as he finished what he needed to teach them for the day.

"Sensei, what about the test?" One of the male students asked.

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me. Class, I am truly disappointed in these test scores." Trueman said with a sigh to the class. Trueman took out the stack of papers from his briefcase and laid them all out on the table. Trueman's eyes glowed a faint red that wasn't visible underneath his black sunglasses. The ink on the papers began to move and form new questions, but no one in the class noticed.

"I'll pass them out." He said as he handed the tests to the class. All the students were shocked at how poorly they did. Some even burst into tears when they saw their results.

"A thirty-five! How did I get that?" A boy in the class said between tears.

"Don't you remember, you wrote that down." Trueman said as the boy had visions of him reading the question and answering it like this.

"Um, this isn't my test." Rias said as she raised her hand.

"Of course it is. You remember writing this don't you?" Trueman said as Rias looked to be deep in thought.

Rias tried to remember what she wrote down. Her memory was hazy for some reason, but she was absolutely sure that she didn't write this work down. She was also sure that she had different test questions. She was about to say something before the bell rung.

"Class, the grade you get on this is your grade for this quarter." Trueman said with a smile as the crying horde of students made their way to the door. Rias and Akeno were the last students to leave and they were both absolutely sure that something was wrong.

"Akeno, you don't remember this test do you?" Rias said as she stared down at her test paper in disbelief. She had gotten a forty on this test, which is the worst grade she had ever received on any test.

"No, for some reason my memory is foggy, but I can tell that I didn't get this test." Akeno said as she looked down at her test paper. She had fared slightly better than Rias at a fifty three, but that was absolutely awful in her opinion.

"You can't clearly remember either?" Rias asked her friend as they walked toward the Occult Research Club house.

"No, my mind is hazy. When I think back to yesterday's test, I see the test in front of me, and then a dark fog comes over my eyes." Akeno stated.

"That is what I am feeling too." Rias said.

"What is going on?" Rias said out loud.

"Just the beginning of my World." Trueman said as he observed them from afar.

_Later that day_

"How did I get that?" A student said as she sobbed in her room. She was absolutely distraught over the grade she received. One of her tears hit her test paper with a grade of twenty on it, causing the paper to turn black.

"You brought it upon yourself." Trueman said as he materialized in her room.

"AH! What are you doing in my room, Trueman-sensei?" She asked in a terrified voice.

"You brought it upon yourself." Trueman said as he got closer to the girl.

"No! Stay back!" She yelled at him.

"Let's go in the World of Darkness!" Trueman said as he grabbed the girl by the hand before dragging her to the World of Darkness. This scene would happen over thirty more times throughout the night.

_The next day_

"Akeno, there appear to be a lot of people absent." Rias said to her Queen as they waited for Trueman to come into the room.

"Yes. There are only four people in the class today." Akeno said as she looked around the room. She saw Rias and two male students in the room.

"How did your parents take the results of your test?" One of the males said to the other.

"They didn't care and neither do I. It is just a test, life goes on." He said back.

"My parents basically said the same thing." The first one replied.

"Where is everyone?" A new voice said as he entered the room. It is Azazel, the Fallen Angel.

"Azazel-sensei! What are you doing here?" Rias asked, shocked that he was in her classroom.

"They asked me to take over this class as the teacher called in sick. I don't have a class to teach this period so why not?" Azazel said as he made his way over to the desk.

"So where is everyone?" Azazel asked.

"I'm not sure, it is like they all disappeared." Rias said.

"I see. Well, let's get started with the lesson." Azazel said as he wrote on the board. The four students in the class paid attention and class went by fast.

"Rias, I need to talk to you." Azazel said to her after class ended.

"I agree. Did Sona tell you about the incident at the clubhouse and the new teacher?"

"Yes. I've had a run in with this "Trueman". His aura is very dark, far darker than a Fallen Angel's or Grim Reaper's. There is something suspicious about him." Azazel said seriously.

"Azazel! Rias! Akeno!" Tsubaki said as she ran towards the three.

"Tsubaki! What happened?" Rias asked to Tsubaki who was running at them at a fast speed.

"Go to your clubhouse! The teacher we were watching was spotted over there and demanded access in. Xenovia attacked him when he tried to force his way in." Tsubaki said when she stopped in front of them.

"What happened after?" Azazel said.

"Your suspicions were confirmed. He does have powers, but they don't look like any I've seen before." Tsubaki said.

"We had various student council members watching over him. When he attacked Xenovia, they rushed in to help and were all defeated." Tsubaki said, causing all four of them to be alarmed.

"We need to go!" Akeno said as all four of them started running for the Occult Research Club house.

"Does Sona know?" Rias said as they ran out of the building.

"Yes, she is on her way there as we speak." Tsubaki said as they all went into the forest. When they saw the clubhouse, they saw various Student Council members and Occult Research club members on the ground, unconscious from the looks of it.

"Trueman!" Akeno stated as Trueman walked out of the Occult Research Club house. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with orange trimmings and his usual black sunglasses.

"Hello there." Trueman replied nonchalantly.

"Don't hello Buchou! What did you do to them?" Akeno angrily replied.

"Don't worry, they are simply unconscious now. I needed them out of the way to look inside your clubhouse without interference." Trueman replied as Sona arrived on the scene.

"How dare you attack me precious club members!" Rias said as she launched a blast infused with her Power of Destruction at Trueman. The attack hit directly and Trueman exploded into hundreds of black cards that reformed nearby.

"That was uncalled for. If you want to inflict damage, this is how you do it!" Trueman said his left hand raised up and a duel disk was formed from his sleeve. A deck materialized in the slot where the deck goes and he picked up six cards.

"I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World!" Trueman said as Zure appeared in front of him.

"What is that?" Rias said, clearly shocked at the sight of this new, armored creature.

"Nothing I can't take care of." Azazel said as he created a light spear that he threw at the Knight, killing it and making Trueman feel pain.

"Arise my servants! Twinheaded Beast and Des Volstagalph!" Trueman said as he placed those two monsters onto his duel disk.

"Impossible! A dragon!" Sona said in fear as Des Volstagalph appeared in front of her. Dragons are the most powerful beings that exist and go up against one is normally death.

"That is right, embrace the fear. Attack!" Trueman said as Des Volstagalph and Twinheaded Beast charged at them. Sona tried to counter Des Volstagalph with a water spell, but the dragon managed to push through that and hit Tsubaki with its razor sharp claws.

"How does that feel?" Trueman said as he witnessed Twinheaded Beast destroyed by Rias's Power of Destruction.

"I set two cards facedown." Trueman said as he drew five more cards.

"Do you think this is a game?!" Sona asked angrily as she tended to the wounded Tsubaki. Rias, angered by Trueman and his actions towards her clubmates, launched a stream of Power of Destruction at him, while Akeno used thunder on him.

"Activate! Draining shield!" Trueman said as a shield appeared around him. The shield absorbed the attacks and gave Trueman new vigor.

"Thank you." Trueman said as he drew another card.

"Activate Skill Drain!" Trueman said as a red aura appeared from behind him. The red aura sapped energy from him, Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Azazel.

"I now activate Future Fusion!" Trueman said as five cards went from his deck to the graveyard.

"Awaken. Five-Headed Dragon!" Trueman said as Five-Headed Dragon appeared in front of him, its roar commanding the respect of those that saw it.

"What is happening? Why do I feel my power fading away?" Rias said as she tried to launch a Power of Destruction blast, but all in vain.

"I feel it too. What have you done?" Sona shouted at him.

"That is the power of Skill Drain! You are powerless now!"

"Five-Headed Dragon attack them!" Trueman said as all five heads launched attacks at the same time. Rias, Akeno, Azazel, and Sona all tried to block with whatever power they had left, but the attack was too strong and easily broke through the barrier. The attack knocked Akeno out, and critically injured Azazel and Sona. Rias was stunned at the attack, but otherwise uninjured.

"Time to finish you off, Rias, daughter of the Gremory Clan." Trueman said with a smile.

"Five-Headed Dragon. Finish this." Trueman said as Five-Headed Dragon nodded.

"Trueman!" A voice shouted as a flaming spear hit Five-Headed Dragon in the stomach before it exploded, killing Five-Headed Dragon.

"So you have arrived Honest." Trueman said with a smirk as Honest arrived on the scene, still in his Yusuke form.

"You! You're the one from the clubhouse." Rias said as she pointed her finger at Honest. Honest looked at her before turning his attention back towards Trueman who was grinning.

"So you've been here have you? Don't worry, I didn't find it either." Trueman replied as he chuckled.

"What have you done with master?!" Honest yelled at him in a demanding voice.

"I didn't do anything. It was his choice to come to the darkness. I suppose it had something to do with a certain spirit" Trueman taunted.

"Don't fuck with me!" Honest shouted.

"It was your fault. You didn't notice his loneliness, his pain. We did. We took him in." Trueman said as he looked at the downed Sona. A worried look then came upon his face after he put his right hand on his right ear.

"Well, it appears master is calling for me. Till next time Honest." Trueman said.

"Wait! Who are you?" Rias asked.

"I have no true name, but you can call me Trueman, one who always speaks the truth. I am the emissary of Nightshroud. Till next time, Rias of the Gremory Clan." Trueman said as he disappeared in a black wind.

"Trueman! Trueman! Give me back Yusuke!" Honest said as he collapsed on the ground.

"You have a lot to explain…" Rias said to Honest, causing his head to jerk up to see the four Devils and Azazel glaring at him. Knowing it was better to join forces with them than oppose them, he nodded.

"I'll tell you everything." Honest said weakly as he stood back up.

* * *

Read, follow, and favorite.

However, most importantly, review! I am disappointed by the lack of reviews and would like to know what my readers think, so please take the time to review.


End file.
